Wireless communication channels, that is, HF, VHF, UHF radio channels, are prone to limitations in received signal strength and the resulting signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) at the receiver. Additionally many wireless communications channels suffer from time dispersion or multi-path, which results when two or more instances of the transmitted signal arrive at the receiver with different time delay. A third common form of wireless signal degradation is frequency dispersion or Doppler spread. This fading phenomenon occurs due to variability in the received signal amplitude gain and phase.